


The Invisible Room

by milk_and_glitter



Category: MIKA (Musician) RPF
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, surreality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milk_and_glitter/pseuds/milk_and_glitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I do not know what is going on in this, nor how I came up with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Invisible Room

Andy looked to his right, then to his left. Everything still looked the same as the last time he checked. Good. He sat back up to Mika’s eye level. Mika was now focused on the table next to him. It was now translucent, bits of it shifting from blue to orange to pink. It took up most of the space squeezed into the walls. “Checkmate,” Mika said. He moved the tiny elf onto Boardwalk, but it rolled up the board away from him. “Mika?” Andy said. He squinted. The tiny strobe lights were annoying. “Do you think we’re really here?” Now he was standing next to the table. Mika shrugged. “Is there a door?” He looked up from the wooden tabletop. “What? No, why?” said Andy. “Well, if there was a door we could leave so we would know we were somewhere,” Mika replied. The carpet pile was deeper now, and plush. Almost deep enough to drown them. The humming was louder now. It was starting to hurt. 

Andy opened his eyes. He was lying on the sofa, using Mika’s lap as a pillow. He wasn’t -- where? Where had that been? 

“You okay?” Mika asked. 

“Yeah.” Andy sat up. “I just had a weird dream…”


End file.
